Momento Mori
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: He lean forward to kiss her, just to find him woke up from his ethereal dream, the girl merely an illusion of the heart. ChomesukexLavi


Disclaimer: If I own -man, Chomesuke would be still being alive. As she is dead, which make by default I don't own -man.

Summary: _He lean forward to kiss her, just to find him woke up from his ethereal dream._

----

The cherry blossoms were blooming, she thought, her long almond hair fluttered behind her as she waits for her beloved childhood friend. "Chomesuke?" Sachiko – or "Chomesuke", as she was nicknamed, due to her inexplicable habit of adding "cho" to the end of her sentences – turned. There he stand, a red-haired head of teenager wearing a forest-green yutaka, with an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"Lavi!" Chomesuke said in relief, "you're late, cho!"

"Blame Gramps, he insist me clean up my room," he complained, silently noticing how the pink kimono compliment her porcelain white skin and her eyes, inwardly screaming his trademark "Strike!!"

"Then, you should clean up your room once a week rather than wait Bookman-san forced you to clean it, cho." The red-hair boy only laughed in response as both of them climbed up the flight of steps, leading to the shrine festival they're planning to go to.

"By the way, where's Kanda-kun and Lenalee-chan, cho?" Chomesuke asked as they enter the throng of people visiting the festival.

"Lenalee having a date with Allen, didn't he told you? If Yu, most likely he's sulking somewhere." Lavi sniggered, and then rub his head as he felt something hard came in contact with his head. Both of them turn around to see Kanda Yuu, wearing dark blue yutaka, using his bouken to hit the idiotic rabbit's head.

"Call me by my first name again, considered you euthanized," Kanda threatened Lavi, his wooden sword pointing at Lavi, who was cowering behind Chomesuke. (A/N: Kanda's Mugen by the way, got confiscated as he threaten his rabid fangirls with it and currently carrying the wooden sword for safety reasons. Moving on) and stalked off after making sure Lavi got his message about being euthanized.

"Lavi…" Chomesuke sweatdropped watching the red-haired teenager faked crying, hugging her tightly. "Umm, let's play some games, cho!" she said wildly and sighed in relief as the hyperactive redhead dramatically cheer up and drag her to a hoopla stall.

Watching Chomesuke eyeing the stuffed dolls hanging around the shop, Lavi plonked down a dollar; roll up his sleeves, and with the cheesiest and comical expression Chomesuke ever saw, began to throw and managed to get his hoops around a medium size golden snitch-like with a tail stuffed doll.

Chomesuke laughed and hugged the doll so tightly Lavi began to eye the doll jealously but later grinned in surprise as Chomesuke hug him and kiss his cheek.

"So, what you going to name it, Chomesuke?" Lavi asked, blushing as he looked at Chomesuke's flushed cheeks.

"How about Chovi, cho?"

"Why Chovi, Chome?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Cho from Chomesuke and VI from Lavi, cho." The girl answered, grinning at Lavi. Lavi can only grin back, his heart banging so hard; could it be he's falling in love with his best friend?

---

Hours passed. Both Lavi and Chomesuke played a lot of games, eat lots of junk food and even accidently walk onto Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee making out behind of the stalls( both of them forced Lavi and Chomesuke to keep it a secret, of course Lavi got some kick out of it by teasing them). Now both of them were waiting for the final event of the festival, the fireworks.

Both of them sat on the grass under the cherry blossoms, Chomesuke nibbling on a piece of cotton candy. Lavi waiting for the right moment to confess to her, eyeing at the stray piece of cotton candy and got what he called moments later, a brilliant idea.

Chomesuke looked up from her cotton candy in time to see Lavi lean in, and lick her cheek. The Japanese girl blushed the same colour as the boy's hair as she watches him swallow the stray cotton candy. "Lavi…"

"Chomesuke, I really like you from the first we met." He lean forward to kiss her, just to find him woke up from his ethereal dream.

Lavi the exorcist sat up on his bed, vividly remember his dream, a dream where Chomesuke, an Akuma that took a piece of his heart was still alive and both of them were a couple of normal teenagers, no war, Akuma, Millennium Earl, just 2 normal teenagers in love in one another.

Tears came out of his right eye as he walked out of his bed, grab a sheaf of paper and began to write: about Chomesuke, the dream and most of all his feeling.

---

2009.

"I give up, cho!!" Sachiko yelled, brushing dust from her pink sundress, her childhood friend, boyfriend and future husband laughed from the other end of the attic. "Next time, we make sure we're on a holiday when your gramps wants to clean up his attic, cho."

"Chomesuke, that's not charitable…but I agree." Lavi Deak laughed as he moved another box away, to find a small intricately-wrought box. "Hey, Chomesuke, see what I just found here."

"What is it, cho?"

Lavi coughed as he opened the box, blinking his two bright emerald green eyes as dust spreading all over the attic. Chomesuke leans over just in time to see a journal snugly fit in the box.

_Momento Mori: My tale as an Exorcist._

Looking at Chomesuke, he took a deep breath, Lavi started to read:

_It's funny how life works sometimes. How sometimes the one thing you think you don't need turns out to be the very thing that completes you….._

Two hours later, Lavi read out loud the last entry in the journal:

_We won. Everyone was celebrating in the cafeteria; Allen was chased around by Komui as a Finder told Lenalee's brother he just proposed to her. Everywhere I can see everyone was happy, even Yuu!_

_While me? I'm hiding behind an alcove with a bottle of Japanese sake, waiting for the right moment to sneak through the ark and into gate number 2. I planned to go one place, a place only I go once a year; Chomesuke's grave._

_-_

_Now I'm standing in front of her grave. To everyone's view, a grave of a converted Akuma who sacrifice herself to fight the Earl. To me, this is the grave of my lost love. _

_Chomesuke, the only person I love, the second person that managed to enter into my heart and the only person that took my heart away. I, Lavi, know deep inside me, she will forever haunt my heart. I love her forever, which is enough for me. One day, I'll be with her wherever it is, may it be heaven or hell._

_I love her._

Chomesuke softly wept for the woman in the book, for the devout lover. Lavi lightly kissed her head, thankful for the girl next to him, the girl beside him forever.


End file.
